The present technology generally relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims herein and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, a camera for a mobile communications terminal includes a lens module and an imaging device.
Here, the lens module includes a plurality of lenses and includes an optical system configured using the plurality of lenses and transferring an image of a subject to the imaging device. In addition, the imaging device is a device such as charge coupled device (CCD), or the like, and generally has a pixel size of 1.4 μm or more.
However, in accordance with a gradual decrease in sizes of mobile communications terminals and cameras included therein, a pixel size of the imaging device has been decreased to 1.12 μm or less. Therefore, development of a lens module having low F No. of 2.3 or less, at which high resolution may be implemented, even under the above-mentioned conditions has been demanded.